Chico
Chico is one of the many animals of LEGO Friends. Profile Emma found Chico when Mia was trying to get him adopted at the Pet Centre. Despite their best efforts, nobody wanted to take him. Seeing how much Emma was attached to Chico, Mia suggested that he was the perfect cat for her and she took him home. Chico is playful and friendly, but often causes accidents because he chooses to play with objects that are not toys or trip people over when he goes to greet them. He is also quite fond of the other pets, as he has been seen playing with them. Fun Facts * Chico is one of only two pets to make the transition to the 2018 reboot series and retain his owner, the other being Bella. * Chico is named after the "Chico's Catfish Pizza", although Emma considered the name Scout. * Chico is shown on the flag for Emma's go-kart. * Although Emma adopts Chico in "Mama Mia", Chico is already Emma's pet in "Emma's Perfect Photo Day", "Mia at Work" and "Olivia's Friendship Experiment" which all precede "Mama Mia" in release date and webisode numbering. This was likely an oversight, though it is possibly "Emma's Perfect Photo Day", "Mia at Work" and "Olivia's Friendship Experiment" were meant as special or introductory webisodes, meaning they came first regardless of continuity conflict. Appearances Sets * Emma's Photo Studio (41305) * Emma's Art Stand (41332) * Emma's Pet Party (10748) * Emma's Deluxe Bedroom (41342) * Creative Tuning Shop (41351) * Emma's Art Studio (41365) * Heartlake City Restaurant (41379) Polybags * Emma's Bumper Cars (30409) Pods * Emma's Photo Studio Pod (853776) Episodes * The Drooling Detective * The Artist's Way * Match Made in the Studio (appears in a painting by Emma) * The Team (cameo) * The Grand Prix * Explorer's Day * Frame & Fortune * Locket & Key * Tunnel of Darkness * Mearff * Stranded * The Art of Being Carter Greene * Save the Bay Webisodes * Andrea's Friendship Song * Emma's Perfect Photo Day * Mia at Work * Olivia's Friendship Experiment * Mama Mia * Quest for a Name Gallery Emma's Pet Party 6.jpg|Chico wearing a party hat. EmmaAndChicoRopeSwinging.png|Emma and Chico going for a swing on a rope. Emma'sThreePointLanding.png|Chico is wondering if he can get to the floor now. ChicoPaintingByEmma.png|Emma's Chico painting. ChicoCatFlag.png|Chico on Emma's go-kart flag. 13EmmaBroughtHerCatToTheRace.png|Emma and Chico pre-race catplay. IMG_20181207_161002.jpg|Chico has a camera on his head. Capture d'écrans_20181207-160645.png|Chico is playing Capture d'écrans_20181207-160924.png|Chico can go in Emma's sport bag Capture d'écrans_20181207-160627.png 89CrankyChicoED.png|Chico annoyed at being used as a stage prop, because it interrupted his catnap. 02StephanieTrophyShelvesNSE.png|Chico's photo in Stephanie’s trophy collection. 06ChicoPaintingFF.png|Chico’s painting. 15EmmaPaintingChico02LK.png|Emma painting Chico. 53ChicoSPgameTOD.png|Chico playing a mousecatching game on Emma’s smartphone. 35StephanieChicoDistractionM.png|Stephanie holding Chico. 16DCPrelaxing02S.png|Dash, Chico and Pepper boat relaxation. 110DSPfoodS.png|Dash, Chico and Pepper with their food. 73BeretChicoTAoBG.png|She is wondering why Chico is wearing a beret and sitting there. 74ChicoSpotlightTAoBCG.png|Because he was waiting for the spotlight to turn on. 83RedCarpetPetsSTB.png|Pets on the red carpet. 85EmmaChicoSTB.png|Emma and Chico. Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Cats